


Beg for It

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Edging, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Cullen needs to take a break, and Inquisitor Sarya Lavellan realizes he'll need a stern hand to get him to do just that - in addition to his own.Kinktober prompt sent to me via Tumblr followers: "Cullen needs to beg for it."





	Beg for It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of Kinktober, all! And special thanks to the anon who submitted this prompt to me on Tumblr: "Cullen needs to beg for it." Oh, how I agree. Enjoy! ;)

Cullen could only go so long at the pace he was apt to take. Sarya knew that, yet despite her insisting he take a break here and there, her commander was stubborn to a fault. Gentle suggestions and a light touch was not enough to sway a man so dedicated to his cause that he would rather pass out than miss even one report before the next day’s meeting. Knowing full well he would still be at his breakneck pace even after the moon had risen above Skyhold, Sarya had sent a runner for Cullen, requesting assistance with her own Inquisitorial matters - or, at least, that’s what she had _told_ the runner to say. She sat at her desk, her eyes tiredly watching Cullen pace back and forth in the space between the desk and her bed as he rambled on and on about a letter Josephine had sent his way. 

“This Orelsian, _pompous_, Duke, he has the _nerve_ to ask us to send you his way over a trifling matter such as this -”

“Cullen -”

“We’re trying to repair a _hole in the sky_, to stop the _end of the world_! And _he’s_ more concerned about his access to _fine silks_ being cut off by a few _measly_ _bandits_ -”

Sarya opened her mouth to try to intervene once more, shutting it promptly with an annoyed sigh as he continued on. She turned her gaze back to the reports in front of her, clicking her tongue quietly as she lost her patience.

“There is _no reason_ for you to be sent off all the way to _Monfort_ when -”

“Take your clothes off.”

“What?” Cullen turned his head to look at Sarya, caught off guard by the words that calmly yet forcefully had left her mouth. She was still flipping through reports, her eyes on the stack in front of her. He had almost begun to wonder if he had imagined her saying it, when she spoke once more.

“You heard me, Commander,” she said. Her head unmoving, her eyes looked upwards to watch him with a hint of fire that made him swallow. Any thought of the grievances he had been ranting of left his mind, vanishing into the air around them. 

“Right now?” His voice was more quiet as he spoke, as if anyone would have overheard them all the way up in her chambers. Sarya's gaze had returned to the work in front of her, the quill in her hand gliding across the velum as she scribbled a response at the bottom. Glad to finally have gained his attention, Cullen’s response helped Sarya realized exactly what he needed in order to take that moment she had been begging him to for weeks. 

“I would prefer to not ask again,” she said simply with a nod. Cullen’s mouth had gone dry. Sarya wasn’t one to give him commands, and this new manner of tone had him eagerly grasping at the buckles that held his armor together. Cullen's hands moved quickly, and in two minutes he had removed nearly everything down to his shirt and breeches. He paused with his fingers at the hem of his shirt, noticing her eyes flicker upwards towards him as he lifted it slowly over his head. He tossed the shirt on top of the armor that lay on the floor in front of the bed, sitting as he slowly made work of his boots. Sarya's eyes had returned to the report in front of her, as if she were waiting on anything else. The room was mostly silent, save for the sound of the rustling of papers as she grabbed another, and the crackling of wood in the hearth. Cullen furrowed his brow as she remained seated at her desk. Here he was, sitting at the edge of her bed, now in naught but his smalls, and she was still staring at _reports_. Was this how _she_ felt whenever he was focused on his work despite her attempts of distraction? The smallest of grins began to grow on his face as he realized her game.

“All of it, Commander.”

A shiver ran down Cullen's spine at her tone. He slipped out of his smalls, and as he set them to the side with the rest Sarya finally set down her quill. She sat back in her chair, observing him with a hint of a smile, and Cullen felt a twinge of nervousness in her presence for the first time in quite a while as her gaze lingered over him. 

“Move back, onto the middle of the bed.”

Using his hands, Cullen scooted back until his feet were supported by the mattress. 

“Are you in a mood to give orders today?” He chuckled lightly. A smirk flirted across her face for a quick moment, making his heart pound in anticipation of this side of her he so rarely saw. She rose from her chair behind her desk, slowly crossing the room while casually playing with a tie at her waist on her dress. Cullen eyed it eagerly, beginning to sit up when she shook her head.

“On your back, Commander.”

Cullen slowly lowered himself onto his back, turning his head to watch her closely as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes traveled over his body, and for a moment she lifted her hand as if she were thinking of touching him before pulling it back. A wave of frustrated disappointed rushed over him, which quickly turned into hopeful eagerness as she slid up next to him. Maker, but he craved her touch more than he would have even thought a mere ten minutes ago. Cullen reached for her face, lifting his head to kiss her. She jerked her neck back quickly, making him sigh in frustration as he began to lift his shoulders to chase after her lips. Sarya squarely planted her hand on his shoulder, forcefully shoving him back against the mattress. His heart pounded, cock twitching as she gripped his chin with a firm hand and turned his head to look at the roof.

“I don't believe I told you that you could do that, Commander.” She almost sounded annoyed, and if it weren't for the smirk Cullen could still see in his peripherals he may have been concerned. As it were, Cullen was unsure if he had ever been this aroused in his entire life. Her hand slowly slipped down his neck, her light fingers drawing gentle circles on his chest as he swelled. “I'm the Inquisitor, which makes you _my_ Commander. Do you understand what that means?”

Cullen's throat had gone dry ages ago, and he found himself grasping for anything to swallow as he nodded his head.

“Answer me, Commander. _What_ does that mean?”

“I will do as my Inquisitor commands.” The words spilled eagerly from his mouth. His eyes strained to follow her fingers as they traveled lower on him, skating along his thigh, everywhere except for where he wanted to be touched most in that moment. He looked at her as best he could as he listened to her hum in thought. He knew that hum well, knew that it meant the wheels in her mind were turning as she decided what to do with him. The thought of her using him as she saw fit made his heart race in anticipation more than he had expected, and it was making him quite impatient. His chest was rising rapidly, filling with heavy breaths as he awaited her command.

“Do me a favor, Commander?” She asked.

“_Anything_, Inquisitor.”

“Touch yourself.” 

“You want me to…” He trailed off, his breath short. Cullen was was no stranger to his body, but he had never, _never_ touched himself like that in front of another person. Crimson had spread across his chest, settling into his cheeks at the thought of stroking himself in front of her.

“That’s once I’ll have to repeat myself,” she sighed as if disappointed while drawing her hand away. The absence of her touch had such an affect on him, making him feel like a properly scolded child. “Don’t make me do it again. Now, _touch yourself_, Commander.”

Cullen brought his hand to his thigh. He watched Sarya’s face, her eyes intently keyed in on his hand as it slid up to his cock. It was already well on its way to erect when he reached it, rapidly reaching its potential as he wrapped his fingers around its girth. Sarya hummed in approval, and Cullen swallowed once more as she smiled when he stroked himself. 

“It must feel quite good, since you know what you like best,” Sarya commented as he stroked himself once more. He gripped as he went, his calloused hands a stark contrast to the softness hers always wrapped him in. 

“I’m unsure if anything is quite as good as your touch,” Cullen responded with a smile. _Maker_, but the way her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip at his words. It made his heart soar as he thrust gently into his hand. 

“Do you imagine my touch often? When I’m away,” she asked.

“Every night,” Cullen admitted with a blush and a nod. 

“_Every night?” _She repeated with a wide grin. “And here I was, thinking you barely slept when I was away… What do you think about, when it’s late at night and you’re all alone with nothing but your hand and that _ache_?”

“You,” he breathed, groaning slightly as he thrust into his hand. His eyes fluttered shut, only for a moment, eyes glazed as he smiled weakly up at her. Precum pooled over the tip of him, swept away by his thumb as his grip tightened. “_Always_, you.”

“Tell me about it. I want to know.”

“I think about… the last time you rode me, how your hair bounced with you, or… that time you woke me up, early in the morning, you came back early before I had even awoke, and you…” Cullen trailed off for a moment. His voice was becoming more erratic, wavering as his hips began to roll against his touch with the tightening of his thighs as his eyes rolled shut. “... With your _mouth_, around me, _moaning_ against me… Just the thought of it, it… It makes me… Makes me…”

“Stop.”

Cullen’s eyes flew open, and he _panicked_. He was so close, to stop now…

“Did you hear me?”

“_Please_,” he begged with a heavy breath. He had stopped his hand, not wanting to disobey her, despite how much he wanted to continue. It was agony, to be so close to that edge and to suddenly stop - agony, and a deep _bliss_ from knowing _she_ would be the one to eventually give it to him, even if it was by his hand. “_In - Inquisitor_, I - I want -”

“No. Not yet.” She shook her head with a smile, pulling Cullen’s hand from his cock. The _whimper_ that left him then was possibly one of the most satisfying things Sarya had ever heard in her life. _Creators_, but he was so beautiful when he allowed himself to be so vulnerable. Cullen shut his eyes, taking deep breaths as he attempted to dial back his mind. He let out a long sigh as she trailed a cool hand over his body. Her touch was always so warm, and the stark contrast to his hot skin was enough to allow him to take a step back as he shivered. 

“There, now,” Sarya said sweetly. She took her time, running her fingers through his hair, pushing back the strands that had stuck to his perspiring forehead. Cullen opened his eyes to watch her intently as she calmly gave him loving touches. “Are you feeling a bit more relaxed, now?”

“Yes,” Cullen said as he swallowed with a nod. 

“Good. Start again.”

_Maker’s breath._

Cullen timidly gripped his painfully hard cock once more. He began slowly, a nagging voice in his mind telling him that if he rushed into it she would be more likely to stop him. 

“Tell me _more_, about that time I surprised you with my mouth around you…” She encouraged him. She leaned her hand behind his head, her fingers just barely playing with the locks of his hair as he stroked himself. 

“I had no idea your _tongue_ was so talented,” he sighed with a grin as he squeezed along his length. He took it as slow as he could, sliding along from base to tip. His brain was already there, eager to burst after such a buildup, but he had to pace himself. 

“You _did_ seem to like it when I _swirled_ my tongue on you,” she teased.

“_Maker_, it was… unlike anything I had imagined…” He trailed off, his brow furrowing ever so slightly as his hips jerked against his hand. He gasped, body twitching as he felt her now warm hand cup his balls, gently fondling them. Cullen couldn’t help it. His hand tightened, eliciting a whine from deep in his throat as he felt more precum escape from the tip of his cock. He shut his eyes once more, the feeling of her grasping at him ever so tenderly hurtling him towards the edge, and he found himself wondering if she would tell him to stop once more, _hoping_ that she would give him permission. Cullen let out a whimpering sigh as the fingers of her other hand lightly trailed along his jaw. She gripped gently at his chin, turning his face to look at her as his eyes opened again.

“Do you want to come, Commander?”

“_Yes_,” he breathed, not missing a beat. His grip on his cock was painfully slow as he tried to keep himself in line, his hips jerking every now and then in sporadic motions as his body cried out for its release. “_Maker_, yes, _please…_”

“Please…?” Sarya _smirked_, and Cullen almost burst then alone. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, holding his breath as he stayed his hand. Then, gulping, he opened them again, his eyes pleading.

“Please, _Inquisitor_,” he begged. He waited with bated breath, his body unmoving as he awaited her command. Then, finally, after a long pause, she smiled, and spoke.

“Come for me, Commander,” she said, and Cullen could have sworn he heard a hint of a plea in her voice as well. “And don’t you _dare_ hold back that lovely voice of yours.”

Cullen sped his hand, practically racing towards the finish line now that he had been given permission. It took a matter of seconds, and then the tension _snapped_ as he burst. Cullen gasped frantically, over and over, loudly through dry chokes of breath as he stroked himself through pulse after pulse that streaked thin ropes of white onto his chest and belly. 

“_Maker’s breath_,” he gasped. His hand dropped to the bed, his breath still heavy as he shut his eyes. His heart was pounding, body _vibrating_ as he felt the room spin. He could hear Sarya humming in approval, then her light weight shifting off of the bed. A moment later he felt her return, and he sighed in appreciation as he felt a warm, wet cloth against his chest as she cleaned him. He chuckled, grinning as she began pulling back the blankets and encouraging him under them. “I don’t know what got into you, but you may do that _whenever_ you please.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, the next time you’re being stubborn,” she teased.

“Was I being stubborn?” Cullen asked, watching with tired eyes as she removed her clothes before sliding into bed with him. 

“Always,” she laughed. Sarya pulled Cullen into her arms, and he eagerly rested his head against her chest, and the sound of her heart beat lulled him off to sleep. Sarya smiled, celebrating her accomplishment while she ran her fingers through his hair. If this was what was needed to get Cullen to sleep more than a few hours each night, she would gladly indulge with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed day one of Kinktober!  
Huge thank you in advance to those leaving kudos and/or comments!   
All posts from Kinktober were sent in by followers on Tumblr. Feel free to join me there if you'd like to follow my blog or send me prompts (smutty or not!): [DarlingRutherford on Tumblr](https://darlingrutherford.tumblr.com)


End file.
